The Finale DS
by tilkingdomcomeCQ
Summary: What should of happened for Dan and Serena!


_**What SHOULD of happened in the finale. Review please!**_

"_And now i don't ever have to see you again"_ Dan snapped at Serena while they were stood in the loft. He watched her hold in her tears as his harsh words stabbed straight at her heart, while she ran out of the loft doors and called for the elevator. Within a couple of seconds she was gone and Dan was alone. Alone in a big empty, lonely loft. The loft that they had made memories in. The loft where she first told Dan that she loved him, which was the hardest thing she had ever done. Not because she didn't love him, but because she was so in love with him that it scared her. Her first great love.

The sky's opened as rain poured from above. Dan stared out of the window watching rain drops splash on the glass. He stood there for what felt like forever but was only a few seconds. He caught a glimpse of his reflection; messy hair and scruffy shirt in tow. "Who are you?" He asked himself. "When did you become this man? No. This monster? What happened to you Humphrey? The old Daniel Humphrey? The man that could never say a bad word about Serena? Why did I say those things to her? The woman that accepted me for me. I need to change, this isn't the man i want to be!" He said to himself. A loud crash of thunder made him snap out of his thoughts. Serena had left only seconds ago. "If i run, i will catch her and make things right" he thought.

He ran into his bedroom and climbed out his window. _That's why they call it a fire escape. _He knew it was the fastest way out of the loft and waiting for the elevator would take too long and he could miss his chance to fix things_. _It reminded him of all the times he would sneak Serena into his room late at night, without his dad knowing. They would lie on his bed and she would cuddle Cedric as Dan played with Serena's long blonde curls. Back then was the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He wanted that feeling back. He sprinted down the black metal stairs as his white shirt turned see-through from the heavy rain and clung to his body. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Serena standing in the rain with her hand in the air trying to get the attention of a taxi driver.

"Serena! WAIT" He shouted as loud as he could, battling with the noise of the rain and thunder. No matter how fast he ran, he didn't feel it was fast enough. Serena heard his voice, the voice she once loved to hear. His wet brown curly hair pushed back from the wind made him look ten times hotter than what he already was, but Serena chose to ignore him, darting her eyes in the opposite direction as she began to walk away.

"Serena! Please" He called whilst running towards her, clearly out of breath.

"No Dan." She screamed back and carried on walking.

"Listen to me!" He shouted as he caught up with her and grabbed ahold of her wrist, spinning her round to face him - something he realized he would definitely have to apologize for later.

"What Dan? What do you want? You said you didn't want to see me!" She shouted as the tears she had tried so hard to fight came streaming down her cheeks. She hoped Dan wouldn't notice or would think it was just the rain.

"I'm sorry Serena. For everything. I'm so so sorry!" he gasped for air " Please give me another chance. I love you!"

"Dan."

"And you love me too" He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek. He had noticed.

"No I don't Dan" She bluntly replied.

"You loved me less than 10 minutes ago!" He pleaded

"Yes Dan. I LOVED you. Past tense. I loved you when you raised someone else's child, i loved you when you were sleeping with my best friend, i loved you when i was 17 and i never stopped loving you, right up until you said those things in the loft." She chocked

"Serena, i didn't mean what i said! I was angry at you for being right and i was angry at myself for being wrong! You were right Serena. I never loved Blair, i loved the character i created in my book, but never her." He said as quick as he could as his teeth chattered. He waited for her to reply but she didn't. She just didn't know what to say or what to think. He noticed that she was shivering, wearing only a dress and no coat, so he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, in hope of warming her up. That was something he used to do while they stolled through central park on cool winter night, many years ago. But this time his touch felt as if it burned her skin.

"Dan, don't." She muttered as she backed away from him.

"Please Serena! Let me show you i can be worthy of you again. You complete me Serena and I'm so sorry that it took me this long to realize. We are Serena and Dan. Dan and Serena. Derena. Thats the way things are meant to be." Dan said as the rain continued to pour. Serena walked away from him and got in a taxi, leaving Dan behind. All he could do was watch her leave.

From that moment on, Dan vowed that he would do everything in his power to make it up to Serena. He would do whatever it takes to win her back. He not only wanted her back, he needed her back. He wanted her to love him again and make him feel the way only **she **could make him feel.

**Hope you like it DSers. Let me know what you think and what should happen next! **


End file.
